


The World Goes Bananas

by ZeGhostCow



Series: Emperor of the World [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amazing Couches, Bad Dumbledore, Depression, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Dumbledore is a dick, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Imprisonment, Interview, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plotting, Romance, Stalker, Stalking, Stress, Unnecessary Character Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGhostCow/pseuds/ZeGhostCow
Summary: Watch as the world deals with the after effects of the interview. What chaos will such news bring? How many innocent people are going to be casualties in this horrible world where the Emperor has a face? How will society ever recover from such a blow?
...And what the fuck is up with the Order?
This fic will tell you all that and more.
(READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST! THIS IS NOT A STANDALONE FIC! FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE AND FOR MAXIMUM ENJOYMENT READ, 'The Angel, My Consort' FIRST. IT'S LIKE DLC EXCEPT YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY! I MEAN, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PAY FOR THE OTHER ONE.....I SHOULD PROBABLY STOP NOW....)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNING IN THE SUMMARY!
> 
> Also, heed the tag, Unnecessary Character Development. Loads of OC's in this get backstories for no reason, and I blame this on my muse.
> 
> Stick to the end to see a bit about Dumbledore, even if you hate the idea of OC's.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter there would be more random people that would have unnecessary backstories, just like in this story.

Giada was just getting back to her deluxe penthouse apartment in the heart of Rome after a long day of meetings and listening to old men who think they know about fashion. She spent most of the meetings fantasizing about telling those stuffy men exactly what she thought of them and their crappy ideas.

It would probably begin by insulting their designs and then move onto their prowess, or lack thereof, in bed. She knows that their wives constantly complain about their incompetence and inability to ‘get it up’ as they say. 

She longed for the days when she was exhausted from designing and sewing her own clothes, getting lost in a world of fabrics and falling asleep in her workshop after working an all nighter for the billionth time. 

Now, she was stuck in meeting after meeting with people she hated and doing twice the amount of work, barely any of it relating to designing anything. Sometimes she regrets expanding her small business into what is now, a billion dollar multi national corporation. 

She toed off her shoes before throwing herself onto the giant plush couches. As she sank down she thought about how the only good thing about expanding her business was that she could afford luxuries like this very comfortable couch.

She decided that now that she was one with her very nice, comfortable couch she wasn’t going to move unless the building was on fire.

...Perhaps not even then. The couch was too comfortable and it makes it so her problems just wash away. They don’t really, but it gives the illusion that they do. Overall these couches were her most prized possession. Nothing beats coming home from work and relaxing on a deluxe couch, watching the city from above like some evil overlord.

She found her phone in her purse, which she luckily left right by her, so she didn’t have to get up. Opening it she noticed that she had 50 new emails since she last checked and several text messages.

‘Fuck that shit’ she thought, as she turned it off, content with ignoring all her work problems until tomorrow. 

But she did also notice that it was time for the news and she was so glad she didn’t miss it. Half the time her work goes overtime for the most inane reasons possible. She switched the TV on just as the news was beginning to start.

For some reason she noticed that the announcers seemed excited, so unlike their usual stoic selves. Clearly something important has happened today.

“Today we have some of the most exciting news to present. On the English talk show, Rita’s Time, a very special pair of guests appeared. One of whom included someone who has never before been seen in public.”

His co host continued the announcement, “Yes, you heard right. His majesty, Emperor Voldemort, has gone public by being a guest in Rita Skeeter’s famous talk show. We also have confirmation that he is male.”

“Not only that but his majesty was on the show with his fiance, who was announced as Lord Hadrian Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

The second host gestured to a photo as it came on screen, “This is a screenshot taken from the livestream of the talk show. The man on the left is his majesty, Emperor Voldemort, and the one on the right is his majesty, as we have been told is the proper way of addressing him, Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.” 

Giada would have sat up in shock at the pictures if her body wasn’t practically dead already. The hosts were still talking about how attractive they both are together and lamenting that such beautiful people were taken. But Giada wasn’t paying attention to that.

She paused the show to get a better look at the two. Yes, they definitely were the same people she met in Venice just two weeks ago.

The same people who she cut in front of. The same people she complimented and offered jobs as models to. The same people who said it would be a greater honour to meet the Emperor. The man who she may have indirectly called a pedophile. The man who she insulted the Emperor to……

She started laughing. Laughing and laughing at her own ironic actions. Once she started laughing she couldn’t stop and it slowly turned hysterical. She began to cry laugh, tears running down her face. 

As her husband and wife walked through the door they were met with the sight of Giada cry laughing into a pillow with the news having been paused for several minutes now. She didn’t even react when they walked in as she usually did, even if it was merely a grunt in acknowledgement. 

They looked to each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes. They knew she worked too long hours and this was just the excuse they needed to get her to take a much needed holiday.

They had a long road ahead, both calming her down and then stopping her from going to work for a few weeks. But they knew it was worth it. Because they love her.

-

“Yo, Riley! Have you seen what’s been trending on Twitter?”

“Nah mate, I have a report due in a few days. I can’t have any distractions, you know this.” He glances over at his friend and roommate Kevin for a few seconds before turning back to his laptop. 

“Mate, seriously, you need to take a look at this.”

Riley continued to ignore his annoying friend and focused solely on the report about the negative effects of alcohol. 

‘And I have plenty of experience for this.’ He remarked snarkily in his head as he typed another sentence in his report. He was, of course, referring to the numerous incidents he had got absolutely pissed on alcohol with his friends and done something horrifically stupid.

Like the time he ended up almost setting the dorm room on fire after a stupid dare involving him pissing on an electrical outlet. Or the time he almost stole a car, more specifically the dean’s car.

Or even the most recent time back in Halloween. He can’t even remember most of what he did before he reached the karaoke bar, but he remembers when he got there how he hit on a very unwilling guy and insulted the man’s boyfriend when he came to defend him. Which ended up in the boyfriend fighting him, causing him to lose consciousness and break his nose. 

Of course when he woke up in hospital the broken nose was gone but he still knew he got one. That boyfriend threw a mean punch.

‘Not that I didn’t bloody well deserve it.’ He thinks with a scowl. ‘I was a right prick to both of them, and apparently so were my friends.’ 

After that day he swore not to touch alcohol again. Of course he has relapsed a few times, most notably on Christmas and New Years, but overall he has gone clean. He also has gotten into less fights and more people seem to like him. Drunk Riley seemed to turn many people away from him, so he has made a lot of new friends and even has a steady boyfriend now that he is going clean.

Kevin apparently was sick of being ignored because he was throwing various clothes and rubbish that were lying around the dorm at Riley. 

Riley merely scowled outwardly and stared at the laptop screen, willing ideas to come to his brain. Unfortunately no ideas were forthcoming and the fifth page of his report remained mostly blank with the cursor blinking at him, taunting him. 

Soon ignoring Kevin became impossible as he has nothing to distract himself from the interpretative dance moves he was doing in his peripheral vision.

“What is it, Kevin?”

He rushed over now that he had Riley’s attention and shoved his phone in his face. “Do you recognise this guy?”

Leaning back a bit for a better view he immediately recognised the man. He was the boyfriend who gave him a broken nose and led him to quit drinking. “Yeah, he’s the boyfriend who broke my nose.”

Swiping to the right he showed Riley the next photo in the series, “And this?”

Riley sighed in shame before saying, “Of course, he’s the guy I hit on that night when I was super drunk at the karaoke bar. Look, is there a point to showing me these photos other than make me feel guilty as fuck? I know what I did was wrong and I already feel guilty-UMF!”

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand, “Shut up, you wanker. I didn’t show you these to contribute to your self pity party thing you got going on. It’s more important than that. Do you know who these two are?”

“Mfm mgm ew.”

“What?”

“MMF MGM EW!”

“Oh shit, sorry dude.” Kevin’s hand was removed from Riley’s mouth allowing him to speak again.

“I told you! Those two were the people I insulted back in Halloween.”

“Yeah, but how exactly would that explain them popping up in my twitter feed you twat?”

Riley drew a blank at that. Why would they be a trending thing on twitter? “Well, since you already know, why don’t you just tell me rather than drag it out like an asshole!”

“You know the guy who knocked you out like you were nothing, yeah? Well today he revealed that he was the fuckin’ Emperor! You know, the guy who RULES THE FUCKIN’ WORLD!”

Riley sat gobsmacked at this turn of events. Kevin meanwhile, was standing smug at the revelation of this knowledge. 

“Do you know what this means, Riley? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FUCKIN’ MEANS FOR US?!?! We’re gonna be fuckin’ famous as shit! Everyone on campus is going to want to suck our cocks! All the pick up lines in the world would be nothing to this story. Just imagine all the chicks I could pick up with it!”

Riley personally thinks that Kevin is being just a little bit ridiculous. Okay, a lot ridiculous. Especially all the hand gestures and arm movements that are wildly flinging everywhere.

“You and your bloody nose are going to have me drowning in pussy!” He said while gesturing to his nose in an exaggerated way as if it were the holy grail.

“And because you’re gay all the girls will flock to me. And of course, Lewis. Shit, I have to tell Lew, he will hate me if I don’t tell him. Fuck, who should I tell first, the cutie at the cafe or the girl down the hall?”

Riley decided to ignore Kevin again as he discussed his ‘plans of conquest’ aloud. He hoped that Kevin wouldn’t bring the girls back here to the dorm room though. The amount of times he has walked in on him doing it with some girl is incalculable.

Unfortunately he really should have been paying more attention to Kevin or, more importantly, his flailing limbs. One of his arms hit Riley’s laptop somehow and sent it onto the hard wooden floor. 

“KEVIN! MY LAPTOP BETTER BE OKAY OR YOU’RE SO DEAD!!” At Riley’s shout Kevin gave a small squeak before racing out the door shouting about how he has to tell everyone the story.

Riley sighed at his roommate’s immature actions and picked up his poor laptop from the cold hard ground. It seemed okay, causing him to sigh in relief. Until a window popped up that said the computer was restarting for updates. He almost threw his laptop back down on the ground in frustration, knowing that it will take at least 15 minutes before he can work on his report again.

And with Kevin telling everyone and their mum about Riley’s meeting with the Emperor he is not going to have a lot of free time to work on his report in the next few days. Hopefully he will get it done in time, even if it means staying up all night the night before to get it done.

After that, though, he should have plenty of time to spend with Theo. Riley stares off into space for a few minutes thinking about how amazing and beautiful Theo is before realising he should look more into the whole Emperor thing.

Searching through his twitter on his phone he found more about the Emperor and...his fiance. ‘So those two are getting married are they?’ he thought ‘Clearly they deserve each other.’ Especially the photo he is currently looking at which shows the two looking deep into the other’s eyes, love for the other clear in their actions.

Hopefully he and Theo could have that one day.

-

Two nurses were taking a rest from their busy day with a nice big cup of coffee and lots of little snacks. Nurse Robinson was currently dozing on the break room chair despite how uncomfortable the chair was. If only there was a really comfy couch in the break room…

She had just about finished a 30 hour shift and was hoping to fall into a deep sleep for at least 16 hours. However, her colleague who has barely started today’s shift had other ideas.

“Did you catch the latest episode of Rita’s Time last night?” Nurse Dixon, or known more commonly as Nurse Dixie, asked her nearly comatose friend.

Robinson sighed, before answering in a snarky tone, “Yes, of course I did. I mean, while working on a busy emergency night shift in which several overnight accidents, pregnant women going into labour, several abuse victims coming in after severe beatings and a fucking terrorist attack, I clearly had enough free time to sit down and watch TV. I mean, it wasn’t like I had a busy schedule or anything.” 

“Was that sarcasm?” 

“Yes you moron.”

“Well, clearly you aren’t entirely dead to the world if you can snark.” 

“Mhmm...could you get to the point so I can sleep?”

“Don’t you want to get home first?”

“Nope, I’m staying here to sleep. The head nurse realised that if I drove home I would be another patient needing care, which we really don’t need right now. Also, I need to be on call in case the day shift can’t handle the workload.”

“Okay, so anyway, last night's episode of Rita’s Time had someone that we have met. Someone really, really famous....”

“Mhm.”

“....And we met them a few months ago. Can you guess who it is?”

“I have no energy to possibly guess.”

“Come on, guess. I’m not telling you unless you guess at least once. It’s so obvious even you with your miniscule brain function at the moment will be able to guess. I mean, shit, you were the person to talk to him!”

“Was it Mickey Mouse? I remember meeting a Mickey Mouse a few months ago…” Robinson’s tired brain blurted out as her eyes were drooping shut.

“No, remember that was just someone’s accidental magic that turned their father into a cartoon Mickey Mouse. You know that. Guess again!”

“Nope, you said I only had to guess once.”

“Erg, fine,” Dixie huffs, “But I’m only telling you because you need to know.”

“I am practically vibrating in my seat with excitement and anticipation…” Robinson deadpanned.

“Hush you. I know you will be excited when I tell you!”

“Given how long it is taking you to say it I will have died of old age before you say it.”

“No patience or sense of drama. Honestly, why am I friends with you?”

“Because we work together and everyone else is either ‘stuffy boring old people far too serious all the time’ or ‘rich entitled brats so hyped up on their own superiority’.”

“Yes well….you may be right on that. Such is the life of me, surrounded by people who can’t appreciate all of my dramatics. I didn’t do a joint nursing and drama degree to get oppressed by serious healers and boring people.”

“I’ll pity you later when I have enough energy to perform basic functions. Now how about you tell me the dramatic news and then let me get to sleep.”

“If you’re going to be such a bore I’ll just tell you.”

“Finally.” She mumbled, almost slipping off her chair.

“His majesty Emperor Voldemort was on the show.”

And that did it. Robinson slipped off her chair in shock and exhaustion.

“Yeah, I know! He looked just as cute as ever! But you know the young man he brought in? The one who needed a record number of healers to attend him? Yeah, well they’re apparently engaged now!”

“Hardly surprising considering how protective his majesty was of him….” 

“Yeah but the most important part of all of this? HIS MAJESTY PROPOSED IN THIS VERY HOSPITAL!” Dixie yelled excitedly.

“Okay was that all?”

“WAS THAT ALL!?!??! Do you realise how important this is? The Emperor PROPOSED to his future husband IN THIS VERY HOSPITAL!! How is that not a big deal!?”

“Did the new fiance look better?”

“Of course he did! He was super cute and I loved, loved loved loved the outfit he was wearing! It really suited him. I hope this means the fashion and celebrity magazines will feature the two often. Because I know that whatever they wear will instantly become the latest fashion trend and I need to be on top of that!”

Healer Robinson smiled to herself at having distracted Dixie for at least a few minutes.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you distracted me.” ‘Drats! Foiled again’ she thought as Dixie continued on her previous tangent, “Anyway, I was thinking we should get a little plaque for the hospital, or even the room they were in! It could say ‘This is the location where the Emperor proposed to his husband’ or something.”

“Good luck convincing the higher ups to agree to it.”

“They will! Just you wait and see. I can be very convincing if I want to be! In fact, I’m going to go convince them right now.” She announced before standing and heading out the door.

“I’m pretty sure they’re all married and won’t react well to you seducing them!” Robinson yelled at her retreating friend’s back.

“THEY SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT THEY ARE BEING HIT ON BY A YOUNG BEAUTIFUL WOMAN GIVEN THAT THEY’RE ALL OLD AS BALLS!!” Came Dixie’s reply.

Robinson chuckled tiredly at her reply before deciding that the ground was indeed comfortable enough to sleep on.

-

Arriving at his shitty apartment made Tyler once again contemplate the direction his life was moving in. He was over 30 and all he had to his name was a crap apartment in London and a mountain load of debt. Dropping out of high school because he couldn’t be bothered going set him up for this life.

He has no friends, a terrible job at a theme park and no motivation or ambition to do anything.

But there was one thing that cheered him up. He glanced down at the newly purchased magazine. 

He generally wouldn’t buy such thing but he couldn’t pass it up this time. It’s all because of the man on the cover.

Now, this was a man he recognised. A few months back when working on the rollercoaster shift he observed a couple boarding the rollercoaster.

He only really paid attention to them because of how long it took them to actually decide to join the queue. It seemed that the taller man didn’t really want to go on the roller coaster, but his shorter boyfriend managed to convince him. After 10 minutes of arguing. 

Eventually when the tall man, who he heard the shorter one call ‘Tom’, was sitting in the rollercoaster car gripping the lap bar tightly. When they came up to the photo spot on the ride, Tom was looking very green.

As soon as he got off he rushed over to a nearby trashcan and threw up. His boyfriend was trying to be supportive but Tom appeared to be having none of that. He appeared to brush it off and served to provide further amusement for Tyler. It was a perfect opportunity for several photos. 

Tyler likes to watch people like those two as they make his terrible life that much brighter. All the interesting characters in his life he likes to document and take photos of. He doesn’t do anything with them apart from displaying them on his wall.

In fact, looking up at his wall, there are several pictures of this couple over the course of the day. So he may have requested to change to cleaning the park…. And then he may have followed them around the park taking more pictures than the initial ones of Tom throwing up in a trash can.

….So he may have about 15 pictures of them on his wall….yes he’s a stalker. But at least he doesn’t actively seek out his victims outside the park or anything. Stalkers who do that give stalkers a bad name, in his opinion.

But really, stalkers deserve that bad name no matter the type.

Anyway, he compares the picture of the man on the cover of purchased magazine with the one on his wall….and yes, they are the same person. He grins and looks at the caption beside the image.

‘The most composed man in the world, Emperor Voldemort!’ He grabs his scissors and cuts out a photo of the Emperor, or Tom, as his boyfriend called him. He then grabbed some tape and taped the glossy magazine photo next to the other photos of him. Standing back to admire his collection, he smiles.

He may not have much, but at least Tyler has the memory, and photo, of the ‘most composed man in the world’, the Emperor, throwing up in a trashcan.

-

The Emperor’s biggest fanclub was doing what they usually do. Writing love and proposal letters to the Emperor. 

Each time the men and women of the club were hopeful for a reply, but the only reply any of them had gotten since the fanclub’s inception 60 years ago was a letter from a house elf thanking them for the kindling.

Of course, that letter only made them more determined to send letters. They were desperate to get hitched to the Emperor and having access to all his-or her-old hard cash. Also the power that would come with being the Empress.

Except all the members claim they are only doing it because they love the Emperor and the Empire. Some have said it to themselves so often even they are convinced they actually ARE in love with the Emperor. 

But given how all the people who participate in this club are non-magical they have no clue what he looks like. They aren’t even 100% certain he is guy. In fact, every Thursday and Friday night they debate what he or she looks. So the group is also a part conspiracy group as well.

Only an eighth of the hundred thousand strong group believe the Emperor is a female. Generally though, all the members of the group can’t go to the main building because there are too many people in the group.

Because of the rule of the group, only people in the main building may send a letter. The others must wait for another day to write their letter to the Emperor, which is good because otherwise the palace would get more kindling then they could possibly use in a month in one day.

But one of the leaders of the gold digging group, I mean, fanclub decided they should watch the Rita’s Time because it was the 10th anniversary. In previous meetings they have watched episodes, especially ones that have gossip of the court or about one of the Lords and Ladies on the show.

So the leader recommended the show for today’s activity as it was sure to be good. Mary was kind enough to provide catering for the thousands of people who were attending today’s meeting. Mary almost always gets to go to the fanclub because she provides enough food for everyone.

In fact, the only reason she attends is because her daughter is obsessed with the Emperor. Most daughters would be embarrassed by their mums but in this case Mary was embarrassed by her daughter’s devotion to a stranger she didn’t even know the appearance of. For all anyone knew he could be an abusive drug addict, and not someone who you could ever marry.

Though Mary doubted the Emperor was a drug addict as he or she is a very competent ruler, in her opinion. She doesn’t know what the Order is thinking it’s doing by opposing the Emperor whose mistakes are far outweighed by his good decisions in regard to ruling.

She glanced over at her daughter who was talking with her ‘friends’ at the club; though Julie calls them rivals. Julie was wearing her ‘I will bear the Emperor’s children’ shirt and her shortest shorts. She also had a whole bunch of shirts like that, including such classics as ‘The Emperor can conquer me anytime’, ‘He’ll own me like he owns the world’, ‘The Empress: I own this world’, ‘Emperor’s private property, don’t touch’ and ‘His Majesty’s call girl’.

All of which invoked silent groans from Mary when she saw her baby girl wearing one of them. She honestly wishes her child had a reasonable ambition rather than the life goal of marrying the Emperor. Julie is one the fangirls that fancies herself in love with them, despite the fact Mary knows she isn’t gay, she would have been able to tell that, and if the Emperor is a female...well that would hopefully stop her stupid fantasy of marrying a stranger.

Honestly it’s embarrassing when she hears how her sister’s children have all got good careers and are starting their own families. Her only daughter is mooning over an anonymous ruler, but at least she has a job. Even if it is working at Mary’s catering business and only because it means she gets into the fanclub more often.

She loves her beautiful daughter Julie and will support her in any dreams but she just wished her dreams were a bit different.

The giant old lecture hall they were in was turned into a temporary cinema and everyone was cramming themselves in weird locations trying to fit in the room. Three thousand people was a bit much to be inside the room that, when it held university lectures, was only meant for about two hundred people. 

How such a feat was possible one can only presume that magic was involved. Though none of the fanclub are magical, the werewolves of the group were all non-magical werewolves.

Mary sipped her cup of tea as the the livestream of the show began on the projector and the signature theme tune played through the many speakers littered throughout the room.

Everyone went blissfully silent at the title card allowing Mary to relax further in her chair now that her ear drums were not constantly assaulted by noise. Now she only had the speakers providing noise, which was soothing after the squeals and shouts of thousands of people at once.

Just in case though, she put in her special ear plugs which can block out all noises, or at least any noise that the fans can make. Hopefully. The livestream had subtitles for the deaf members of the club so they can follow the program as well.

As Rita came on stage and gave her ‘thank you for all the support’ speech Mary once again took notice of her beautiful features and enchanting voice. She sighed, realising it had been too long since she had been laid. Though with the amount of bullshit she is having to deal with thanks to her ex-husband it’s hardly surprising. What she ever saw in the man was unknown….

Oh yeah, the chance to cling to a ‘normal’ relationship. Mary shook her head at the idiocy of her younger self. Why she ever thought Brad was a good, or heaven forbid, a decent man is yet another unknown. He was an abusive asshole with no respect for her ambition or herself in general, come to think of it.

“I miss you” he said to her less than a week ago. But anyone with a brain could see he meant her money. Not her, never her. 

“We could be a family again.” As if she would consider letting that man within one hundred metres of her or Julie…hey....that’s not a bad idea. She could just get a restraining order from him and be done with it.

Seeing as Rita’s speech was coming to close and was about to introduce her ‘special guest’ for this episode, Mary shoved all thoughts of Brad to the back of her mind and focused solely on the program.

..And definitely not Rita’s gorgeous lips. No siree…

“My dear audience, if you would please all stand up. Except for you, of course, Miriam.” Mary read, her face scrunching up in confusion. This had never happened before.

Everyone in the lecture hall stood up, following Rita’s prompting. As Rita was hyping up the audience, Mary being the smart woman that she is, realised exactly who Rita’s guest was likely to be.

“No….” She breathed out before dropping her cup of tea. Not out of shock or anything but as a preventative measure. She knew what the revelation will cause and doubted whether the strength of her earplugs would be able to save her from permanent hearing loss.

The people standing in front of her turned briefly to glare at her, having been covered in lukewarm tea after she had dropped her cup. But she couldn’t care less at this point.

She braced her hands on her ears just as Rita announced, “His Majesty, Emperor Voldemort.”

Mary mentally counted how long the information would take to process, ‘3, 2, 1…’

When she reached one she was so glad she covered her ears.

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Came the squeals and screams of thousands of the members of the club. Mary’s ears were ringing from the noise despite all the protection they had.

And then the man, because it definitely was a man, walked on stage. Well, if she wasn’t completely gay she would definitely have been awestruck by his looks. He is one of the most handsome men that Mary had ever seen, but she could sense a certain coldness about him…

Meanwhile the rest of the room was exclaiming over his looks or giving the classic ‘I told you so’ line to all those who thought the Emperor was a female. As the interview began many of the group had pulled out pens, paper or notebooks from who knows where, to record any information about him that they could.

Mary raised an eyebrow when, she supposed she should call him ‘his majesty’, said his age was 146. Especially considering he looked, at most, 25. Unfortunately, he didn’t offer his solution for eternal youth which Mary refused to admit later on that she pouted at.

However when he got to the question shouted out by an enthusiastic audience member, that’s where everything went wrong.

“....I am no longer single.” With that single line the lecture hall erupted into chaos.

“WHAT!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!” Came the devastated cries of all the Emperor’s hopeful brides.

While he went on to explain why this meant he could reveal himself, which exactly 200 people in the room were actually paying attention, angry whispers echoed throughout the hall. Denials, cries of shock, and even weeping could be heard from the borderline psychotic fan club. 

Mary steadfastly refused to let her eyes wander from the screen to her no doubt distraught daughter. Instead she followed his majesty’s words as they proved to her that he wasn’t just a pretty face and that he did have a brain. 

They only zoned back in on the program when he said, “Perhaps I should invite my fiance to the stage?”

Everyone was glaring at the screen, desperate to know who has ‘stolen’ their ‘precious Emperor’ away from them.

“May I present my fiance, Lord Hadrian Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.” All the men in the crowd whooped for joy, having realised they had a greater chance with the Emperor now.

Then the man himself walked on stage causing half the room to gasp at his beauty. ‘Holy shit! Even I can see he looks like an angel descended from...wherever angels come from.’ Mary thought.

But her maternal instinct kicked in as she saw how small he was. His title of ‘Lord’ showed he was of age though which is the only reason she, unlike many people in the audience and in the hall, didn’t glare at the Emperor for being engaged to an underage person. But then, why was he so short and skinny?

A lot of the fanclub members went silent after Lord Potter went on stage. So, apart from the odd whisper, the hall was relatively silent. This allowed everyone to hear of their love story and their bantering. Also many people observed the way Lord Potter lit up when he was next to his majesty, as if his mere presence solved all his problems.

And Mary saw how the coldness that seemed to surround his majesty practically evaporated when Lord Potter was on stage with him. She was amazed that such reactions could be caused by two people who clearly love each other being in close proximity. It gave her hope of the future that maybe, one day, she could find that as well. 

She continued to observe the couple throughout the interview and when they got to Lord Potter’s abuse she was openly weeping. Not just for abuse he went through which was surely similar or worse to what she went through with Brad, but at the amount of love and support the Emperor gave him while he was telling it. 

Many others in the hall were also weeping, including her Julie. She knew she was remembering the time she came home to find her mother lying unconscious in a pool of blood. Of her comforting Mary in the aftermath, saying how it wasn’t her fault and that she wasn’t weak. Of Julie supporting her through the next few months, exactly like the Emperor was now doing to his fiance.

And Mary hoped that this would get Julie to see sense and stop throwing herself at this man, who until today, she didn’t even know what he looked like. The interview ended with many other cute moments that further proved that the royal couple were hopelessly in love with each other and probably not even death would let them part.

It was adorable and ensured that, even with the ad break to recover, Mary still spent most of the interview in tears for one thing or another. And so was Julie. Mary longed to rush over to her daughter and hug until they had no energy left to cry.

But the end of the interview sparked debate among the other members of the club.

“I still think I would be a better candidate for his majesty!” Some random girl said, having been blinded by her ambition for the crown to have not seen how in love the royal couple were.

“Yeah, well I think Lord Potter was so beautiful, and his tragic backstory….it stopped my heart. He is clearly far more deserving of love than his majesty...So I shall now be writing my proposals to him.” Came another stupid girl that thought she could provide the love Lord Potter needed when he already had it.

“They're both totally adorable and I would not mind getting in between the two of them.” A man a couple rows ahead of Julie said with a dreamy smile on his face. 

This sparked argument between three quarters of the room, while the remaining members of the group remained oddly silent.

“I love his majesty!”

“I love Lord Potter!”

“I love them both!” 

And on and on it went.

It almost broke out into a brawl when one of the silent members stood up and made enough noise to get everyone’s attention.

“I think you’re all wrong. We shouldn’t be trying to break them apart or get in between them. Didn’t you see them in that interview? Never before have I seen such genuine love. The way they support each other, gaze at the other...I could never imagine a more perfect person for his majesty then Lord Potter and vice versa. I would never wish to force another person into that relationship because they already have all they need.

“Why can’t we celebrate the love they have for each other and strive to one day achieve such love for ourselves?” He finished his grand speech which said all Mary wanted to say and more. Surely this would change everything?

Unfortunately it was not to be.

“But I want-”

“I deserve-”

“He’s mine.”

“Who cares?”

“I love-”

Several voices all said at once instantly shooting down the message the poor man was trying to say. 

“I vote we kick out all the members saying anything other than ‘I want to marry the Emperor’. This is the Emperor’s fanclub after all.” One of the leaders snarls out. Some people cheer in agreement.

“Fine then! But anyone wanting to join the newly formed ‘Lord Potter fanclub’ can email or message me! We shall get our own headquarters and write our own letters of proposal to the angelic Lord Potter.” Another leader shouted out, receiving just as much cheer as the previous one.

“Anyone who wants to join the ‘Emperor and Lord Potter are mine’ fan club is welcome. Just contact me and I will let you know of where and when we are meeting.” Again this leader was met with cheers.

“Well then, if you’re going to create your own fanclubs then you can leave. After all this is my property and here we ONLY hold meetings for the Emperor’s fanclub.” The first leader said again, causing most of the members to pick up their things and start to leave.

Mary saw Julie among them so went to go wait outside for her. Luckily it wasn’t particularly cold and the rain had finally stopped so it was a pleasant night out. She noticed out of the corner of her eye a figure, who looked sort of like Lord Longbottom, exit the building and walk into a nearby alley.

Either her eyes have deceived her due to the poor lighting or the Emperor sent someone to spy on the fanclub. For what reason is unknown….

“Hey mum!” Julie greeted having materialised in front of her while Mary’s eyes were following the possible spy walk into the alley.

“Hi sweetie! How did you find the meeting?”

There was a pause before she answered, “Emotional…”

Mary started to lead her daughter to the car, “I noticed how you didn’t want to stay. Did the interview change how you felt about the Emperor?”

“You could say that.” She sighed. “I was totally wrong about everything. I claimed to be in love with him, yet I never knew anything about him. He was the mythical prince from fairy tales, not a human being. Even if I did still think myself in love with him...it would never compare to the love Lord Potter has for him. His majesty would never feel the same love he does for Lord Potter for anyone else…

“I understand now why you were so reluctant for all this. I didn’t understand what real love, at least romantic love, was until I saw them together. Now I just want to find that myself.” Julie finished, though Mary sensed she had more to say on the subject.

Yet she knew her daughter, and knew this wasn’t the place for such a discussion. She also knew that she needed some cheering up after such a sad night. But she had to make sure first.

“...Does this mean you’ll stop going to the meetings and try to live your own life?”

“Well…..I will still want to watch the royal wedding and follow the royal couple in magazines, social media and stuff...But yes mum, I shall no longer be going to those meetings anymore and I will live my own life.” Julie said, sounding ashamed of her life choices and letting some stranger rule her life for so long. 

“PRAISE BE THE EMPEROR!!!” Mary shouted at the top of her lungs into the quiet street in exaggerated relief. “Thank goodness that time of your life is over. Perhaps I should join the Emperor’s fanclub and start worshipping him now? After all, his actions provided me my daughter back.”

“Mum!” Julie said, giggling slightly even as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

And so the world was as it should be, with the daughter being embarrassed by her mum and not the other way round. 

Also Goodwill received a big box full of t-shirts, so they’ve got that going for them.

-

Ginny was sitting on the couch, plotting and eating ice cream. This was onset by the revelation of the Emperor’s identity to the rest of the world. Now, her love was no longer only known by a small proportion of the world; everyone knows what he looks like.

And everyone knows that he is marrying a whore who told a stupid false sob story to elicit sympathy from the audience.

How Ginny longs to put that...filth in his place. What he is thinking taking HER place at his majesty’s side and in his bed?

‘I bet he’s average in bed.’ She thought maliciously. ‘Soon his majesty will throw him to the dirt, like all the rest of them, through boredom.’ Though perhaps he would need a bit of help seeing what a bore the man was.

She ignored her mother, who she despised almost as much as that man. She never understood her love of his majesty. Molly was always trying to get her to join the bloody Order.

But she could never do that to the gorgeous love of her life; she would never betray him in such a way. She couldn’t.

“If only Lord Potter would join the Order like his parents, then we would be all right again...”

Of course such a statement caused an idea to form inside Ginny’s head. Molly continued to rabble on about one thing or another, dusting the already clean room with fervor. She fought the urge to sneer at her mother, who had taken to doing all the work herself after they had to lay off the house elves. 

Apparently they were having money troubles, which Ginny found hard to believe. They were a noble family, people should just give them money. There was no need for any of them to work or do housework. And it meant Ginny had to cut back on her shopping expeditions. 

Ginny is obviously forgetting that most Lords and Ladies work, even if they have enough money to live extravagantly for several generations. Her laziness and refusal to work is one of the first things that put his majesty off her, in fact.

After all, a blow job isn’t actual work. 

Ginny slowly gathered thoughts before as nonchalantly as she possibly could, said, “Well then, why don’t you do something about it, mother?” Her tone of voice was, in her mind, an exact replication of how his majesty talks to people. It was a ludicrous failure in actuality.

“What? About the taxes? What do you mean?” Molly was confused, having moved onto at least 7 different topics after bringing up Lord Potter’s reluctance to join the Order. 

“About Lord Potter. Why don’t you do something about it.” Her nonchalance fooled absolutely no one, especially not her mother.

“And you only care because it means you get a chance at being the Empress.” Molly snorted, “How about you just join the Order. You’re far more likely to become the Empress that way, and certainly more likely to marry the current Emperor.”

Ginny’s temper overtook her as she got up abruptly and stomped out of the room. She also made sure to slam the door really hard, despite the silencing charms in the door prevented it being heard by Molly.

She threw herself on the bed and took another spoonful of ice cream. It’s lucky that there are freezing charms on the tub because otherwise the ice cream would have been nothing more than liquid for how long she has been eating it.

Honestly, how can it take one person 6 hours to eat a tub of ice cream? Okay...well it is kind of understandable, but still. At least people who can’t eat it all in one sitting would put it away..

Anyway, Ginny was continuing her plotting on how to get rid of the filth in the palace once and for all. A plan formed mixing the idea she had before.

But she will need some help in order to get the plan off the ground. She knows of one other person who despises that man almost as much as she does.

So she sets to once again seduce the ferret to get him in on her scheme.

-

‘How dare he!’ Dumbledore thought with a scowl, ‘How dare he reveal himself to the world and make me, the Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, look bad!’

He was pacing in his office at Hogwarts, ignoring the growing pile of angry letters. He had already placed a howler repellant ward around his office after being assaulted by thousands upon thousands of enraged voices. 

He himself had invented the ward back in 2013, but had he received any of the recognition he deserved? No!

Instead his magnificent achievement was swept aside for a new law Tom made. Who really cares about preventing animal abuse and poaching? The howler repellent is far more useful.

He continues to pace, thinking of how unfair it is that he receives no recognition for the good deeds he does.

‘It’s because he’s spiteful. Making sure I don’t get the glory I deserve. I bet he made that law to show me up.’

Or he was doing it to help the animals. But, I suppose, in Dumbledore’s twisted mind it may be different.

He remembers how Tom was as a child. That spiteful child who bullied other children and stole from them. Who could speak the evil dark language Parseltongue and was descended from the worst founder, Salazar Slytherin.

How could he not hate him? Everything about the child was vile and it was no surprise, at least to Dumbledore, that he ended up in the house of bullies. Somehow, despite being a lowly halfblood orphan, he managed to win over all the uppity purebloods in Slytherin.

Sure, he may have gotten good marks at school but that doesn’t translate into respect, especially from the traditionalist purebloods. 

‘He probably used dark magic to persuade them.’ Because of course there is no other way he could have befriended them. Let’s forget about his Slytherin heritage, powerful magic, natural good looks and his charming personality which could, and did, make world domination sound reasonable.

Because, if we are all being honest here, Tom wouldn’t have gotten as far as he did with just his grades. Without one or more of the things mentioned above, and his enormously cliched ambition to take over the world, he would have been just some average dude with an above average intellect.

And maybe his arrogance probably helped him fit in with the rich and snobby purebloods….?

After leaving Hogwarts he wasn’t much better, in Dumbledore’s view. Sure, Dumbledore was revered as having been the one to defeat Grindelwald, but Tom was the one who was first asked to be minister, and at only 18.

He was the one who managed to outvote him and his allies in the Wizengamot time and time again. 

He was the one who legalised dark magic and gave dark creatures freedom from centuries of oppression.

He was the one rubbing shoulders with the magical and muggle elite.

Perhaps most importantly of all, he was the one who was acknowledged as being the Leader of Muggles and Muggleborns. 

Not Dumbledore.

Thinking again on this usurpation of his rightful title, Dumbledore growled and swept off all the letters on his desk. Unfortunately for him they were not the only thing on the desk, and several of his prized possessions ended up on the floor. Some were broken, including a glass ornament which was his only remaining memory of his love, Gellert, before he turned to the evil darkness.

Seeing the ornament broken caused a small tear to roll down Dumbledore’s face. He rushed over to find all the pieces and with a quick spell from his wand the ornament was restored.

He cautiously placed the ornament back on the desk. The picture encased inside the ornament showed a young Dumbledore frollicking in the snow with an equally young Gellert Grindelwald.

“Oh Gellert...I wish you were here.” Dumbledore said, voice tinged with regret. “If only you didn’t fall into the dark path.” 

Perhaps if Dumbledore was not so tinged with hate and bigotry he would be able to see what truly caused all those troubles between them…

The truth of the matter was Grindelwald went down the ‘dark path’ after Dumbledore’s rejection. A rejection which was stemmed from the time period where two men being together was seen as a crime and unnatural. If he thought of all that he probably would have hated Tom a little less, because Tom made a society where such a relationship is seen in the same light as any other. Though, in fairness, it is a bittersweet thing for it to have come so late.

Perhaps if he and Grindelwald were to have lived now they would have been happy, though it hardly matters now. Grindelwald has been dead for over eighty years now, and Dumbledore is unable to let go nor look past the mistakes Grindelwald may have made in life.

And due to his blindness and inability to accept facts, as well as many other faults of his, Dumbledore has been set on a certain path. A path which would surely lead to his destruction. For no force on Earth, or indeed on any other planet, is going to keep Tom from destroying Dumbledore.

Oblivious to all of his faults and mistakes Dumbledore continued upon his yellow brick road to sure doom. 

Which starts with a little visit to the Order headquarters. 

Dumbledore entered the slightly dilapidated meeting room where only a few of the Order members have actually assembled. This thought almost makes Dumbledore scowl at the lack of commitment of many of the members. Honestly, do they want to rebel and overthrow the Emperor or not?

Dumbledore keeps his grandfatherly mask on, despite the fact his subordinates would respect him more if he acted like a general or fearsome leader. It is unlikely that he, with his outrageous fashion sense and wrinkly everything, would be able to pull it off but he could at least try to seem as if he was actually sane.

Moody and Molly Weasley definitely cut a more intimidating figure. I mean, Molly didn’t raise 7 kids without knowing exactly how to get her kids to bed on time. 

Dumbledore was greeted by one of his minions who he couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of, “Sir, is it true what they said about you in that program?”

Dumbledore sighed internally with having to already lie when he was barely in the room for 30 seconds. “Of course it isn’t. You know the man is a liar, we have said as such on multiple occasions. All his accusation will amount to nothing in the end.”

“But he said the goblins are investigating you for theft!”

Dumbledore gives a wary sigh, which is not at all faked, and says, “My dear boy, I am afraid all of the evidence and such is likely to be fabricated by Tom in order to make me into the villain.” The man nodded, naively believing all he was told by the Great Albus Dumbledore, and let the matter rest.

The whole situation with Gringotts is a mess and rather annoying for Dumbledore to deal with. After all, he needed the money from the Potter heir and he was certainly not using it. Dumbledore himself ensured that he wouldn’t need it but he didn’t anticipate the goblins locking down the Potter accounts when he didn’t show up at 11. 

That was the first wrench in Dumbledore’s scheme. Without the money and valuable possessions of the Potter family at his disposal, he had to make a lot of cutbacks. Cutbacks which caused the Lord and Lady Weasley to almost break their ties with him. After all, some of the money, and most of the jewelry was going to their family.

Of course, he got another screaming rant from Lady Weasley after the jewelry was returned upon the Potter Lordship being placed in young Harry’s hands. Honestly, the things he did for that family. 

Dumbledore was also very upset at the loss of many of the books he took from the Potter vaults. He saw them as his and didn’t believe a boy still in his teens would have any use for them. Heck, he doesn’t even really need the money because he has Tom as his sugar daddy. 

At least the famous Potter invisibility cloak still remained in his possession. Though clearly it is not as famous as it is purported to be because neither Tom nor Harry mentioned it in the interview. Speaking of the interview...

Hearing Harry referred to as Lord Potter had made him angry, but hearing him referred to as the fiance of Tom made him burn in jealousy. Why should Tom, the darkest man in existence, get a happily ever after when he was left with nothing but a glass ornament to remember his happy times?

After the interview Dumbledore regained his rational thought, such as it is. He realised that Tom didn’t actually care for young Harry, he merely wanted a young plaything at his side. He has no heart so how could he feel such an emotion as love? As Tom’s looks are surely a result of heavy glamours, the only way for him to win the love of Harry was to use spells or potions.

And so all Dumbledore will have to do is inform Harry of this and break all the spells and potions Tom may have on him. Then he will act as the kind grandfather and direct his attention to the evil man who bewitched him and the prophecy will complete itself.

Then, when Harry is ‘overcome’ with grief of killing a man and the backlash of assassinating the Emperor he will ‘commit suicide’. All of this would, of course, be facilitated by Dumbledore.

So he would kill Tom, take over the world and get all poor Harry’s possessions. He was enjoying one of the books he had taken just before it was forcibly returned to the Potter vaults….how rude.

In order to facilitate this plan he will need the help of a few of his...friends. Though ‘friends’ in Dumbledore speak really means minions or servants.

He first discusses his plan and how they would carry it out with most of the higher ups in the Order who finally showed up during Dumbledore’s mental rambling. Notably absent was Mr Black, who was never informed of his godson being alive and who would have opposed of the whole scheme even if he were aware of it.

At first some were reluctant, having known the horrors Harry supposedly lived in and not wanting to participate in them anymore. 

It wasn’t that bad, in Dumbledore’s opinion. They didn’t even rape him. Nor did they give him a disability or anything. 

After convincing them that it was all for the greater good he then had to confront the skeptics who thought the plan would fail in some way. Some due to the belief the boy wouldn’t be able to do the deed, either through lack of any talent in fighting or his insistence not to kill anyone. Dumbledore waved off their concerns with half assed answers.

There were other skeptics who believed it too big a risk and that they should focus on other ways to destroy the Empire. They were quickly dissuaded after Dumbledore imposed his great wisdom upon them all.

Also known as, ‘I’m going to tell you a bunch of bullshit and you’re going to believe me because I’m old and "wise"’.

Dumbledore then proceeded to walk into the basement of Headquarters to meet with the one other essential part of this plan.

“Hello my most faithful and loyal servant,” he greeted in a jovial tone.

“I’d hardly consider myself loyal and faithful when you have me CHAINED TO THE FUCKING WALL!!!” Tonks shook the chains as she yelled at her captor, hatred for him shining in her eyes. Her hair turned bright red in anger.

“Now now Nymphadora, no need to be so feisty.”

“First off, you had better call me Tonks or else I’m not going to listen to whatever bullshit you’re gonna try to spoonfeed me today. Second, why the fuck wouldn’t I be ‘feisty’ after spending 3 days in what amounts to a dungeon, chained to a wall with only rats for company?”

He interrupts her rant to say, “I come to visit you often, Tonks.” He concedes to her first point knowing how insufferable she would be if he didn’t. Why she got so uptight about a name is beyond him…

She sneered at him, “Like I said, with only rats for company. Third of all, if you send that pervert Pettigrew down here again to ‘punish’ me I swear, I will castrate both of you and force feed you each other’s balls. Be thankful I don’t let the fucker touch me or else you would have a much worse situation on your hands.”

She silently fumes at him for a second, glaring with such pure hatred. He knows if he doesn’t speak soon she will begin another rant that would not stop until her throat was sore.

“I was wondering whether you would want to hear more about your love?”

She stares suspiciously at him, trying to ascertain his motives. The lack of trust she has in him is admittedly a little hurtful, especially since she has been working with him for over 7 years. Granted, the only voluntary thing she did was join the Order, the rest was all forced through a special vow he forced her to make when she joined.

Once she realised what the group she had joined was actually doing her attitude swiftly changed and she spent half her time trying to escape from Dumbledore. It was more than a little exhausting for the old man.

With each attempt she seemed to lose hope of escaping. Sometimes she looked to be resigned to her fate as prisoner and puppet of Dumbledore. More and more often her hair will only reflect the dull blue grey of depression and emptiness. The only time she could summon an emotion other than that is when Pettigrew or Dumbledore show their face.

There is a small part of her that refuses to give up and that part is what causes her to yell at Dumbledore and fight off Pettigrew’s unwanted hands. 

Dumbledore has noticed this and was pleased, believing he will soon have the perfect pawn to do all his biddings.

“Tom has revealed himself to the public. And at the same time, he introduced his new fiance. Harry Potter.”

Tonk’s breathe hitched at this announcement. Dumbledore never told her that he was in a serious relationship. He always told of his previous exploits, which upset Tonks greatly. It seems strange he never mentioned this before now, surely it would have helped him break her spirit further? 

She kept her voice as emotionless as possible, “I wonder why you have never mentioned such a thing before.” She paused before putting on a malicious smirk, “Or is it that your spies have not kept you as well informed as you would like to be.”

He bristled noticeably at the accusation, which was the intention. “I assure you my spies are perfectly capable of relaying information to me. If only you were as obedient.”

He was of course referencing to the Rome attack which she left once his majesty arrived on the scene. She didn’t want him to see her that way and also, he is a very capable dueler who would have likely killed her if she stayed. She had no intention of dying before she could tell him what she thought of him.

She had been locked up in this cell for a week without food and the….lovely company of both Dumbledore and Pettigrew. Even the semi nice girl who delivered her food wasn’t seen for that week. Dumbledore no doubt sought to make her feel bad but it only strengthened her resolve. 

She had to get out. She had to. And when she did she was taking Pettigrew, at least, with her. That fucking molester needs to be incarcerated for the rest of his life. Though Dumbledore would be above her level of ability, even with her very high marks in Defence, Dark Arts and other fighting classes she excelled at.

Dumbledore sighed as Tonks ignored his statement, “I am going to need your assistance very soon…”

He tells her the plan and ignores the shocked and disgusted faces she shows throughout it. 

“How could you do this?” She gasps out.

“For someone in love with Tom you don’t seem very keen to get rid of your biggest rival.”

She spat back at him in a venomous tone, “He was only a child and you ruined his life. You PAID someone to abuse and torture a child. You had someone watch him throughout his entire life, reporting if he so much as breathed wrong. FUCK, you even killed his parents. You denied him his heritage, his education, his chance of a happy childhood and now you want to destroy any last hope or shred of happiness he has left...And..” 

She stopped for a moment to take in a shaky breath, “And you sound so proud of yourself. Proud that you brought someone so low. How can you sleep at night knowing what you have done?”

Dumbledore looked confused at the young woman, “Does he not deserve such unhappiness for taking away the one you loved.” She was not acting as he expected she would.

“You don’t understand.” Her hair went that grey blue with the depth of her sorrow for the child whose innocence the demon in front of her had robbed. Just like he robbed him of his physical wealth. “My feelings for his majesty don’t matter in the face of what you did and plan to do to that child. Why did I ever join the cursed Order whose only purpose seems to be to cause others misery?” The last part was directed to herself.

She drew herself up a bit with the little confidence and determination she had left, “I can say this for absolute certain. I will never willingly be part of this plan.” She gave a resigned sigh and slumped once more, “But you are going to force me to take part in it no matter what I say.” 

“I’m glad you see things my way, Nymphadora.” It was paramount to how emotionally exhausted she was that she didn’t even snap at him for calling her that. 

As Dumbledore turned away a bitter voice echoed through the basement level, “You’re a cruel, cruel man, Dumbledore. Far more cruel than the Emperor could ever hope to be.”

With those parting words Dumbledore walked away from the despondent women who made one wrong choice. 

She sat in the grey cell that have been her living space for years and began to sob at all the things she had just heard and her own hopeless situation. She glanced up at the cell door which allowed the barest of light into her dark place. 

“Please….please help me. Please…” 

Her sleep was ravaged by nightmares, as it so often was these days.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that this spin off story is done. Fuck! It took me a long time to write this, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I was always planning to do this story when I started writing the main story but it didn't fit in the actual story, so I made this!


End file.
